


The Dragon of the South

by AmazonKerasi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonKerasi/pseuds/AmazonKerasi
Summary: Short drabble's of one of my Inquisitors, Nelina Lavellan





	The Dragon of the South

**Author's Note:**

> A scene to show how people who aren't within the close circle view the inquisitor

His hands were busy fiddling with his sleeves and he praised the maker in his thoughts that he had his mask on so none could see the anxiety on his face but had difficulties trying to control his breath which if anyone paid any attention to him would easily realize he’s not dignified to be a representative for his family. As he stood in the main hall seeing dalish decorations everywhere that took peoples thoughts away from that this was once decrypted and stone and plants once was the only décor in this ancient castle but time and money from the inquisition showed that this was a welcome shelter to allies and stronghold against enemies.  
A cheer roared breaking him from his thoughts and his gaze fell to where the inquisitors chair was and saw a judgment concluded as a prisoner is being dragged out, he sighed as now he can get to the reason why he’s here. As the crowd dispersed one of the inquisitions advisers made her way to him, from the gold and dark grey outfit to her antivan features it was clear this was Lady Josephine Montilyet.  
“The Inquisitor is ready to see you now, Monsieur. If you’ll come with me I’ll take you to her worship.” Both exchanged curtseys and he followed Lady Montilyet towards the inquisitor’s throne where the inquisitor was talking to one of the guards.  
The inquisitor appeared as any elf would physically but the legends of her made his knees weak. She wasn’t called the dragon of the south for just being good at fire magic, she excels at it but is called dragon for her ruthless behavior and how she can’t be stopped as she has disrupted all of Corypheus’s plans so far such as his plan to be rid of the inquisition, assassinate the empress and use a demon army to conquer orlais proving she is a force to reckoned with. Not to mention her signature trick which is breathing fire or appear to whether she actually breaths fire no one wants to find out for certain.  
Anyone who wants to live and be of importance in the future would do well to be a part of the inquisition and his family will disown him if he doesn’t come to be able to get his family’s business to partner up with the inquisition but the inquisition will still be needing all the money and help they can get and his family knows some secret routes that would more than help the inquisition. With what his family has to offer he knows the inquisition will partner with them but doesn’t make him less scared of the inquisitor who he was now right in front of and so he curtseyed and she returned it, not something he was expecting from someone as high as her and where she came, he didn’t think she would follow orlaisian custom.  
Looking at her eyes he felt scared but hypnotized by their beauty, blue with gold circling the pupil that went perfectly with her silver white hair that laid lose on her shoulders and on half her face. If the rumors of her beauty were true he has no doubt the rumor of her that he worried about before were true. Her stance told people of her power and her staff she had to her back said she was ready for a fight if one questioned or challenged her.  
“Shall we get to business monsieur?” her voice was determined to see if he was going to be of any use to her organization or not.


End file.
